Chinese patent application No. CN200910039869.6 filed on May 31, 2009 by the applicant of the present application discloses a tire pressure monitoring system and a corresponding signal match device. In this disclosure, the tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) is divided into three modules: a central monitor installed generally inside the cab, a sensor installed inside the automobile tire; and a signal match device functioning as a learning machine between the central monitor and sensor. The detailed relationship among three modules and learning method of the signal match device has been disclosed by the above Chinese patent application and therefore, description thereof will be omitted herefrom. By the same reason, other technology around the world also employs the above construction of tire pressure monitoring system so that the three modules are utilized separately.
It is necessary and essential to provide each tire with an individual sensor. In contrast, the central monitor must be mounted in the cab due to its strong reliance on power supply. However, installation of the signal match device (also known as a learning machine) is flexible since it contains a battery and is electrically connected to both of the central monitor and sensor in a wireless manner. As such, the signal match device may be taken with the operator or even be placed into the cab, and it is used only when signal learning is needed. Compared to the signal match device using a lightweight battery, the central monitor must be electrically connected with a battery built in the vehicle so as to be supplied with power, as the monitor is often equipped with a display which always consumes large power which can't be provided by a normal power supply.
As such, before utilization, the central monitor, signal match device and sensor must be assembled together and tested. During assembling stage, supplying power to the central monitor will take much time which is difficult to be done by an amateur driver and thus, intervention of professionals is necessary. During testing stage, at first, the signal match device should be placed close to a corresponding tire and then a sensor located in the tire is actuated by pressing certain buttons such that identification information will be transmitted by the sensor and finally, certain ID information is identified and stored. After ID information of all the sensors is completely identified and stored, the signal match device is moved to a location inside the cab adjacent the central monitor. By manipulation of specific buttons the sensor ID information stored in the signal match device is delivered to the central monitor, thus finishing initial testing of the tire pressure monitoring system. It can be seen that, the above system may be distributed and sold via various distributors and product agents in theory. However, assembling and testing of the product is inconvenient and therefore, it will take much time of the user. Finally, it has direct adverse influence on potential consumers and accordingly, it makes the volume of sales reduced.
As the learning machine is designed to be separate from the central monitor and the machine is used less often, users often forget where the machine is, thereby resulting in great inconvenience.
A vehicular device connection mechanism is described in a Chinese patent application CN200910036711.3 published on Jan. 16, 2009. One end of the connection mechanism is configured to be connected with a car cigarette lighter, while the other end thereof is provided with an electronic apparatus typically a display. It can be concluded that the display of the central monitor may also be connected to the connection mechanism. This only solves the problem of supplying power to the display of the central monitor. In fact, successful application of the vehicular connection mechanism may be further illustrated through disclosure of the invention.
The connection relationship among various function modules of the tire pressure monitoring system will have influence on its application, especially on its assembling and testing stages and on its commercial success.